Off My Beat
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: It's a game. Open and check it out. First chapter's short but if you guys read and review I promise the next one will be longer!


**Hello darling. It's been a while since I've written any Twilight stuff. Hm. Well this was just an idea out of the top of my head, I know it's short but yeahhhh. It's sort of a song fic but not exactly. It's also kind of a game. REVIEW and tell me which song you think it is. I'll give you a hint: The song was featured on Glee!**

**Now. REad. AnD. ReVIeW.**

Leah woke up way to early that morning to the grey morning light streaming through her window and rolled over onto her side, staring out the window that her mother must've opened so she'd get up for work. The grey morning was not unlike the one's she'd awoken to so many times in her life but she felt the dire need to stay in bed. She didn't want to leave the safe cacoon of her covers and enter the cold of what is her _lovely_ hometown of La Push. Though what was there to excite her to the fact that she was getting up?

With a heavy sigh, Leah stood, wabling a bit on her legs before turning to amble to the bathroom down the hall. Once there she looked at her weary expression in the mirror. THere were dark circles under her eyes, eluding to the fact that the pack had been keeping her up and she hadn't gotten much sleep. Then the deep frown placed on her beautiful face was only another reminder of how alone she was. She started running her brush through her hair, biting back the tears that threatened to pour over at the thought of her ex Sam Uley and her cousin Emily Young's impending wedding.

"Lord, what're you doing to me?" She cried, hands shakily dropping the brush to the counter in defeat. She'd spent years believing that life could be better but nothing ever seemed to get better. Life with the pack didn't get any easier, work just seemed more preasured and then her father died leaving her with only her mom and brother to love her.

She silently forced her tears down, turning to walk back into her room. She quickly dressed in jeans and a white tee shirt before hurrying down the stairs and into her car to drive to work. Ten minutes later she was sweeping the floor at Quil's family store, humming quietly. The work day was slow going and drug for hours on end as she stocked shelves and ran the register. People came and went but mostly she was alone.

At six she went home to an empty house, finding a note from her mom, "_Leah I've gone into Forks to go see Charlie and Seth's out with Jacob in the boys so you have the house to yourself tonight."_

Leah sighed, crumpling up the note and throwing it in the garbage. Even her mom had someone. She rumaged through the fridge and ended up eating one of those pizza's you warm up that don't have much flavor before turning on her heel to go ustairs. In an hour she'd have to go on potrol with those boys who will be thinking about their imprints as always.

Leah let herself fall to the floor on her knees, crying hard and begging God for some sort of relief. It'd been years since she'd really believed because of the pack and Sam and the supernatural but she now realized she needed someone, something to hold her to the ground. So she sobbed on the ground, letting all her pain out.

She heard a wolf howl in the distance and grimaced with the realization she was late. She bolted from the house and hit the forset, phasing only after stripping of her clothes and tying them around her ankle. She heard the voices and sighed, wishing she could be alone. She tried desperately to push past all her heartache but she just kept loosing the steady beat of her paws hitting the ground. She tried to tell herself she was okay but she knew she wasn't. All she wanted was to get out of her skin-or rather pelt- and be free. It was a prision cell of voices and thoughts and images, constantly reminding her that she was alone and unloved.

She kept trying to be strong but the moment she phased all streghth is gone. Everyone thinks she's just a bitter bitch, hey, maybe she is but how should she feel? Everyone thinks she's crazy and she's got no one left to believe in. Why shouldn't she be bitter? And, hell, she is a female dog!..not to mention being the only one.

**If you think this was a fun game, I'll choose another song and write another chapter but here's the catch: For me to do that, I'm going to need TEN REVIEWS. If I get that, I'll post another chapter along with the answer tto this chapter and we'll play again (hopefully a longer chapter)).**


End file.
